


Unintentionally Friend Zoned

by princenyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffish, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, a bit (quite a lot) of jinson, crackish, it's mostly picturing jinyoung's suffering lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenyoung/pseuds/princenyoung
Summary: Jinyoung is friend zoned by Mark.Well, to put it more accurately, that’s what hethinks.





	Unintentionally Friend Zoned

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by AB6IX’s Friend Zone. Definitely a track to check out!

**oo1.** _getting into the friend zone_

 

“What the _fuck_ do I do now?” Jinyoung groans, annoyed. “I didn’t even get to tell him how I felt about him when he decides to slam me with the ‘you know you’re a great friend to me, right?’ type of bullshit talk!” he cries, “I fucking hate my life — I literally had _everything_ I wanted to say planned out. I never ask to suffer but I always do,” he grumbles, face buried in his pillow, muffling his complaints.

 

“Well, at least you know how I feel now,” Jaebum says with a sadistic grinning. “Welcome to the friend zone club, brother!”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jinyoung grunts, lifting his head up to glower at Jaebum. “You’re of no help! Jackson, what do I do?”

 

Jackson, who had stayed glued to his phone, looks up after finally being addressed. “Finally realising that I exist?” he sneers, but his expression softens when he sees Jinyoung’s distressed expression. “Aw, come here,” he coos, getting up from his spot and walking over to the younger. He pulls Jinyoung into a comforting hug, patting his back.

 

“You’ll be fine. It will suck for quite a bit but you’ll be fine,” he says, pulling away to look at Jinyoung. “Take it from my experience when _you_ friend zoned me,” he says, and Jinyoung’s pathetic expression turns into a scowl as he shoves at Jackson, weakly.

 

“Shut up,” he sniffles as Jackson hugs him tighter, planting a soft kiss on the top of his hair.

 

“Trust me, Jinyoung, it will get better.”

 

 

 

 **oo2.** _wanting to get out of the friend zone_

 

“Okay guys, I have a plan,” Jinyoung says as Jackson’s typing their research paper.

 

“What is it?” Jackson asks, pausing to take a look at the younger.

 

Jaebum only grunts in response as he takes over the typing, intending on ignoring the two.

 

It has been a week since Jinyoung’s been talking about the whole friend zone incident, and it has also been a week since Jinyoung’s stopped hanging out with Mark altogether, too upset to face the older.

 

“I will simply meet someone new,” he says, “Simple. Someone new, someone better. We’ll fall in love and I’ll forget about him.”

 

“That’s not how getting out of the friend zone works but alright,” Jaebum mumbles, typing away furiously on the keyboard.

 

“What’s up with him?” Jackson questions, leaning closer to Jinyoung.

 

“He tried getting out of the friend zone and tried to shoot his shot again but failed because Youngjae told him he’s dating Bambam now,” Jinyoung answers, sparing a pitiful glance in Jaebum’s direction before he returns to his own problem at hand.

 

“Once I date someone, I will forget about him. It will be great. I’m not remaining in the friend zone, it’s too fucking awkward. I can’t even look him in the eyes when we bump into each other!”

 

“It’s only awkward if you _make_ it awkward,” Jackson comments, raising a brow. “But alright, I can set you up with someone if you want me to?”

 

Jinyoung grins. “You’d do that for me?”

 

“Yeah, well, I know a guy…”

 

 

 

 **oo3.** _unable to get out of the friend zone_

 

“Remember to never have me trust you when it comes to finding me a potential boyfriend,” Jinyoung says through gritted teeth, a few days after being introduced to the guy by Jackson and finding out he’s way too weird for his liking. “The moment he started talking about his foot fetish, I wanted to crawl into a hole and _die_ in there.”

 

“I was trying to help,” Jackson says, defensively, taking another sip from Jaebum’s strawberry milk. “Look, you can just date me and forget about him. I’m still on the market and I think we both know I still kind of like you,” he admits, easily, and Jinyoung grimaces.

 

“Yeah, no thank you, I’d rather date a potted plant than you.”

 

“Well, I guess you’ll be staying in the friend zone with me and him, then,” Jackson says, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “My pride is definitely still intact after yet _another_ rejection.”

 

 

 

 **oo4.** _staying in the friend zone_

 

**From: Mark**

— nyoung :(

— did i do something wrong?

— you haven’t really been talking to or texting me ever since that day we met up

— i hope i’m not misinterpreting things

— i miss you

 

“Shit, what do I reply to him with?” Jinyoung questions, panicking, showing the text messages to Jaebum and Jackson who were sitting across from him at the lunch table in the cafeteria instead of hiding out in the library all for the sake of not bumping into Mark. It took a lot of convincing but they finally were able to persuade a disgruntled Jinyoung to sit in the cafeteria instead of the small space of a library, with the librarian breathing down their necks every time they tried to _breathe_.

 

“Just tell him you’re in love with him and you can’t face him now that he’s basically rejected you before you could even confess,” Jaebum answers, biting into his sandwich. “Or just lie to him, it’s not like he’s here today to confront you anyway,” he says.

 

Jinyoung, worrying at his bottom lip, shoots back a quick reply that won’t make him sound like a total fucking _liar_.

 

**To: Mark**

— i’ve been quite busy because i have all these assignments due :(

— i’m sorry. you did nothing wrong so please don’t worry!

— i will talk to you soon, alright?

— i love you

 

He freezes. “Fuck!” he exclaims. “How do we unsend a text?” he asks, and Jackson glances at his screen before bursting out into a fitful laughter.

 

“You _idiot_!” he says, wiping the tears of laughter away and ignoring jinyoung’s slaps on his shoulder. He glances at the screen again. “Oh, he replied!”

 

Jinyoung returns his attention to his phone screen, heart dropping right to the pit of his stomach at the second, added response.

 

**From: Mark**

— i love you too

— friend

 

“Guess I’ll be staying in the friend zone, then,” he mumbles.

 

“Why is he adding that _friend_ part?” Jaebum questions, peering at Jinyoung’s phone in curiosity. “It’s like he’s trying to convince you he only thinks of you as a friend.”

 

“What are you trying to get at?” Jackson asks for Jinyoung who was still staring at his screen like a heartbroken fool.

 

“I don’t know, it feels like there’s definitely something _there_ but he’s trying to convince the both of you — More so _himself_ — that he thinks of you as a friend and nothing more, like a love interest, perhaps? It’s hard to believe he only thinks of you as _just a friend_ with the way he acts around you,” he says, thoughtfully.

 

“I didn’t know you were _that_ observant,” Jackson says with a grin, nudging the oldest of the three with his elbow. “Perhaps you’re right.”

 

“You’re looking way too much into this,” Jinyoung mumbles, halfheartedly. He doesn’t want to have his hopes high if they were only going end up fucking his emotions over again.

 

“I’m just saying you should try and confess to him and see how he responds? If he rejects you then so be it, but maybe he won’t. If you don’t confess to him, you’ll never know. You’re only _assuming_ he thinks of you as a friend.”

 

“He literally told me he thinks of me as a great friend, how do you explain that?”

 

Jaebum purses his lips at that. “You’re going to have to ask him about that but I do think there’s a reason behind it.”

 

“Still, whether he’s right or not, you should talk to him. You’re going to end up avoiding him forever if you don’t,” Jackson pipes up.

 

Jinyoung sighs.

 

Maybe he should take their advice.

 

 

 

 **oo5.** _time to try and get out again but with a different approach_

 

“I—”

 

“You—”

 

“Let me speak—”

 

“No, I need to say _my_ part—”

 

“ _Mark,_ you absolute _turd_. Shut _up_ and LISTEN to me. _Please._ ”

 

Mark clamps his mouth shut, scowling at Jinyoung for having the nerves to call him a _turd_ when he wasn’t the one doing all the ignoring all this time.

 

“Fuck, we _love_ peace and silence,” Jinyoung comments, ignoring the offended snort coming out from Mark’s mouth. “Okay. I need to tell you something. It’s more for the sake of my own sanity more than anything, really — Hopefully things between us won’t take a plunge into the ocean after this. But uh, you see, this concerns my _feelings_ so if you’re going to let me down, let me down lightly because I don’t think I can take any more heartbreak at this point.”

 

Mark stares at him, dumbfounded. What the fuck? “What are you trying to say?” he questions, showing his bewilderment and discontentment at feeling like a clueless idiot. “Do I have to solve riddles or some shit? What the fuck is happening?”

 

“Promise me you won’t run away after I tell you this?”

 

“Well,” Mark says, rolling his eyes, “Unless Jaebum and Jackson plan on unlocking that door, I don’t think I will be able to get out, and I’d die trying to jump out of the window,” he says, “Or injure myself, at the least.”

 

Jinyoung falls silent for a few minutes, staring at him and seemingly _studying_ him, looking like he wanted to break the older apart and analyse him bit by bit. His stare was somewhat calculating, and Mark wonders if he’s about to get dumped before being able to confess to Jinyoung.

 

Did he see through his lies? With him thinking of the younger as a friend, and only as a friend?

 

But then he backtracks. He didn’t want Mark to let him down, and this was concerning Jinyoung’s feelings. What the in the shit did _that_ mean?

 

Jinyoung takes a deep breath to calm his nerves down. “Mark, I… I like you,” Jinyoung slowly says, his clasped hands tightening. “I…” he trails off, closing his eyes for a second or two to recollect himself before he snaps them open, looking straight at Mark with a newfound determination. “I _really_ like you, maybe even _love_ — no, _definitely_ love — and I _know_ I’m in the friend zone already but I—”

 

“Wait a darned second,” Mark says, cutting him off, his surprise dissolving into confusion. “Friend zone? What friend zone?”

 

Jinyoung stares at him. “Do you not remember the day I told you we needed to meet up because I needed to tell you something important?” Jinyoung questions, raising a brow. “Or do you have memory loss?”

 

“I don’t have memory loss, thank you very much,” Mark snaps, slightly annoyed. “And yes, I do remember that. So what about it?”

 

“You told me, on the very day before I could even confess to you, that you thought of me as a great friend,” he offers.

 

“Of course I remember that. So what does that have to—” he cuts himself off.

 

Oh.

 

oH.

 

oh.

 

_OH._

 

“Oh,” he mumbles, unable to utter anything else that sounds remotely intelligent. “So… You thought I was friend zoning you by saying that?”

 

“I didn’t _think_ , I _knew_ you were friend zoning me,” Jinyoung explains, patiently. “I—”

 

“No, wait, let me say what I have to say!” Mark says, speaking a lot louder than usual, which shuts Jinyoung up immedately.

 

“Park Jinyoung. Holy _fucking_ shit. I fucking _hate_ you. But I hate _me_ most. Fuck — What the fuck? For how long did you like me?” he questions.

 

“For three years?”

 

“That’s shorter than how long I’ve been head over heels for your stupid ass,” Mark remarks.

 

“Yeah, so — Wait, what? Come again?” Jinyoung says, eyes widening. “You _what_?”

 

“I love you, too, you stupid goofball. The only reason I told you I thought of you as a great friend was because I thought you found out about my feelings for you and that you wanted to stop being friends with me or something,” he explains. “It’s stupid, but I was so _fucking_ scared I’d lose you, you know,” he admits, softly. He pauses, biting his bottom lip. “It’s happened before, and that already hurt a lot, but — but it would have been heart shattering if it were you to do that to me,” he adds after a tad bit of silence.

 

Jinyoung softens almost immediately, watching as Mark twiddles with his fingers, looking as if he was close to tears after being briefly reminded of his past. “Come here,” he beckons, quietly, scooting closer to Mark and pulling him into a hug. “I wouldn’t leave you even if I didn’t like you back. You’re too wonderful and precious to leave,” Jinyoung says, softly, pulling away to cup the older’s cheeks in his hands, staring lovingly into his eyes. “I love you, hyung,” he says, lightly, pressing a kiss against Mark’s forehead. “ _I really do_.”

 

 

 

 **oo6.** _fresh out of the friend zone and diving right into the love zone_

 

“Okay, I get it, you’re his boyfriend! You don’t need to shove that in my face!” Jackson says with an offended scowl. “Or his!” he says, pointing at Jaebum who looks up at him with half eaten noodles hanging out from his mouth. He slurps them up and glares at Jackson.

 

“The fuck, I didn’t even _say_ anything!”

 

Jinyoung pulls away from Mark and leans his head on the older’s shoulder, smiling contently, unable to get mad at Jackson’s snarky remarks or Jaebum’s foul mood.

 

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get your man,” Jinyoung chirps, happily, looking at Mark and grinning. “Am I right, hyung?” he says, and Mark grins at him.

 

“You’re always right,” he says, leaning in to a drop a kiss on the younger’s nose. He spares a glance in Jackson’s direction. “And Jackson Wang, you’d better not try anything funny or I will end up castrating you,” he threatens, and Jackson glares at him.

 

“If you don’t treat him right, I will end up castrating _you_ and taking him away,” he glowers. “So treat him nice or I will make sure you get your ass dumped into the sewers.”

 

“I will treat him right,” Mark reassures. “I will be making _sure_ you stay in the friend zone, sweetheart.”

 

“I will be helping him out,” Jinyoung chimes in, to which Jackson’s glare intensifies.

 

“I literally _hate_ you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOT ME IN THE FRIEND ZONE, WANT YOU IN MY LOVE ZONE (i thought they said love song before reading the lyrics lmao i’m embarrassed). i’ve never been in the friend zone before (quite clearly) so i’m literally just thinking how i’d feel if i were to be friend zoned? sorry for my, uh, lack of experience in this department.


End file.
